Blood Around the Moon
by Ed-Bebop-Cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella are in for a surprise when they arrive to school one day to find a new girl who's, ahem.... different.
1. Gothic Guest

Ahem. I do not…. I do not own…. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON OR ECLIPSE. Suing me would earn you a bottle of tears. Or blood. Or both. Yum:)

Isabella Swan was a normal, teenage girl. She lived in the normal town of Forks, had a normal police chief father and a normal scatterbrained mother. She went to a normal high school, and…

That was about where the thread of my normal life was cut short. While I WAS a normal girl, I did not lead a normal life. My life was extraordinary.

Well, that's what comes of living with the supernatural. They say when you play with fire you will get burned.I rolled over in my bed, and latched onto my gorgeous, cold, vampiric boy friend. "But I haven't been burned. More like a little scorched. Right Edward?"

"You know, I couldn't begin to fathom what is going on in your head right now."

"Really wishing you could read my mind, hmm?"

"Yes in fact, I am. You never tell me what you're thinking." Edward Cullen sighed and hugged me closer to his chest. "Why won't you tell me what's going on in your brain?"

I giggled. "Maybe it's because we don't have enough time. It's morning now, and we have to get to school soon. Plus, if Charlie comes upstairs to wake me up and finds you curled up like a cute little, FREEZING, puppy dog next to me, we would be in a bit of trouble."

"Just a bit?" Edward winked.

"Yes, just a bit. And then Charlie would sic the curfew dog on us, just like he did after we got back from Italy." I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"And such a lovely trip it was." Edward teased. I knew he was joking, but I couldn't help but grimace. That little jaunt across the world to save Edward from committing suicide via purposely being slaughtered by a vampire mafia had almost broken both of us.

Edward's grin faded from his face. "Oh, Bella. I'm… I'm sorry. I never meant-"

I shook my head. We had both dealt with it, but it still hurt me to think about it.

Suddenly, Edward sat up in the bed. He grinned at me, and I smiled back. Charlie knocked on the door, and when I looked back, Edward was gone.

Charlie stuck his head in the door and I smiled at him. " Hey Dad, I was just going to get up."

"Oh, okay honey. There was something I was going to tell you… Yes, that's it. There's a new student at your school Bella. A girl. I've forgotten her name. I'm sure you'll find out today." He shrugged his shoulders and left me to get ready.

After a quick breakfast and a goodbye to Charlie, I waited at the front door for Edward. Sure enough, as soon as Charlie's car had pulled away, a silver Volvo came to a stop in the spot the cruiser had been parked in only thirty seconds earlier. It still amazed me how fast Edward could do things.

As we drove to school, Edward and I talked about the new girl. He said he hadn't heard anything about her, and Alice hadn't seen anything either. When I questioned him about it he chuckled.

"Maybe I'm not perfect. Hmm? Ever thought of that?"

"No, it can't be that. It must be something else."

He laughed at that and the slight tenseness that had been following us around since Edward had upset me evaporated. We arrived at the school early, as usual (one thing I can say, is that I STILL don't appreciate vampire driving.). As I got out of the car, the school grounds seemed just a little bit louder than they usually did. I turned to look at Edward.

"It's the new girl. They're all whispering about her. Something about-"

He was cut off as something black zoomed past us as we made our way across the parking lot.

"Something about her being Goth."


	2. Mind Reading Message

Though it pains me to say, I do not own Twilight. You're looking for Stephanie Meyer.

I got through the day, mostly free of unusual events. I say mostly, because Edward had this intense look of concentration on his face all through our classes. It almost looked as if he were concentrating.

I didn't get to ask him what was on his mind though, because as soon as we sat down for lunch, all the other Cullens came to join us. We all sat together everyday, just us, because Angela, Jess, and the rest of my friends had long ceased to join us. It must have been their human instinct acting up, driving them away from the vampires. It seemed MY instincts were permanently out of whack.

The rest of the family looked at Edward strangely. His brow was scrunched up, and every few minutes he would shake his head as if to clear it. Finally I could stand it no longer.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He turned to me quickly, as if I had startled him. "It's strange," he said, staring into my eyes, "I can't hear her."

"What?!" exclaimed Alice, leaning forward and talking under her breath, "The only person you can't hear is Bella. What does this mean?"

I turned to look at her, "Have you seen anything Alice?"

She shook her head. Jasper shrugged and volunteered the theory that she was so stupid that she didn't think and that she was so ordinary that nothing out of the usual would happen to her in the near future. If the atmosphere had been any less tense I would have laughed at that.

Edward cocked his eyebrow at him. Japer grinned sheepishly and said he was just trying to lighten the mood. Alice punched him in the shoulder.

As Edward smiled and shook his head, I felt something odd. It was as if electricity was traveling up my spine, fizzing its way through my veins and causing my hair to stand on end. I had the strange sensation of knowing for sure that the cause of this feeling was coming from behind me. I whipped around.

There she was, a pale girl with dark eyeliner and blood red lipstick. Her eyes were a shining green, and sparkled with some inner fire. Her hands were decorated with multiple rings and she held a tray from the lunch line.

"Hey," she said, mouth quirking into an ironic line, "is there a free seat?"

"Um, sure." I turned to Edward. He nodded.

The new girl sat down next to me, smoothing out her red and black plaid skirt, and settling the attached chains. After this preening ritual she turned to me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Isis Frey. I just came here from Massachusetts. Who are you?"

I smiled and responded, "I'm Bella Swan. I actually recently, well not SO recently, moved here from Arizona. This is my boyfriend," Edward and I smiled at each other, "Edward Cullen. These are his adopted siblings, Alice and Japer Cullen. They're together." (A/N Rosalie and Emmett have, unfortunately, gone away to "college")

Isis turned and stared at each of the Cullens. She nodded, but didn't smile this time. Her green eyes shone brightly into the Cullens yellow ones. She turned to Edward last.

They stared at each other for seconds, maybe minutes. It was hard to tell. The air between them sizzled with opposing energies, as strong as the ones that appeared between Edward and me when we were in the dark room that one time with the projector.

Suddenly, Edward jumped out of his chair, his eyes wide. He sped backwards at a speed that I felt was edging a bit on inhuman. Whatever Edward had heard must have been bad, because it scared him senseless enough to make him forget to pretend to be human. After a second or two, I was out of my seat and running (well, more like stumbling,) towards him. When I reached him, he turned to me and whispered, "Bella. She knows."


	3. Brave Bella

I do not own Twilight or New Moon. sniffle I'll be waiting to get Eclipse in August with the rest of you.

A/N: I am sorry for not writing anything for a LONG. LONG. TIME! I went to Africa and Amsterdam for two weeks (no world wide interweb!), and then had a period where the 'rents decided to ban me from the computer! AHHHH! Frustrating. Especially when I had NO BACK UP CHAPTERS WRITTEN!!!! Dumb Ed, DUMB Ed!! Well, I hope you forgive me! Love you all!!

-Ed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gasped when I heard Edward whisper this painful, aching fact to me. This tiny whisper, filled with almost a hundred years of pain, and fear, and regret, ran through my ear like liquid fire. It set my teeth on edge and chilled me to the bones. Now, after all this time in Forks, I had no problem with a little cold, but I preferred my cold to come from hot vampire boyfriends, and not disturbing revelations. But beggars can't always be choosers.

"How is that possible?" I asked him, quickly glancing back at Isis.

She seemed normal enough, chatting at an unresponsive Alice, who was looking even paler than normal. She was staring at Edward with such intensity that I felt as if she would burn a hole straight through his chest. Not that it would hurt him.

Then Isis looked back at the two of us. "Are you okay?" she asked, cocking her head to one side, her many silver earrings jingling at the sudden movement. "Is everything all right?"

I smiled weakly at her. I could picture us now, standing at least twenty paces away from the table where we were supposedly sitting to eat lunch at, Edward hunched over and whispering in my ear. I blushed as I though about what compromising conclusions Mike would draw from THAT.

"Oh fine, just….fine." Isis just shook her head and muttered under her breath. I though I heard something about "lover's quarrel" but I couldn't be sure.

I looked at Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Jasper was staring at Isis, his eyebrows drawn into a confused frown. I knew that both he and Alice had heard Edward's slightly melodramatic stage whisper (at least to vampire ears), but he seemed more concerned with Isis than he did with Edward. This struck me as odd.

His cover was blown. He could possibly be killed, at the very least made to leave Forks forever. How could he be so disinterested in his own fate, and so fascinated by hers? I turned and poked Edward.

"Hey, look at Jasper. What do you think he's up to?"

Edward stayed quiet for a moment, listening to Jasper's thoughts. "He's got a point there," he said after a while.

I was sort of annoyed. Just because I didn't have a super-human ability, didn't mean that I should be left out of things. "He's got what point? Why is it good? Edward TELL me!"

Edward, tense as he was, grinned at me. "Don't be impatient know Bella. Jasper was thinking about how calm Isis is feeling even though she knows that we are… AFFLICTED. Why do you think that is? Humans, except for a small, modified race commonly know as BELLA SWANIUS, generally fear us, at least sub-consciously, and therefore stay well away from us. But Isis KNOWS what we are, and is perfectly calm about it. What's up with that?"

I smirked at him. It was time to show him when being intrepid could give better results than super-human powers. I stepped back in the direction of the table. Edward followed me silently.

I sat down across from Isis. She smiled at me, her red lipstick making her lips stand out from her pale face. I didn't smile back.

We stared at each other for a while, and that weird prickly feeling came back. It ran up and down the base of my spine, and had just started moving across the back of my neck when I slammed my hands down on the table. Jess and Mike looked up from the other table.

"Stop it." I hissed, and immediately the tingling subsided. Isis smiled toothily then, revealing catlike canines, sharp, much like miniature fangs, and the irony did not escape me at that moment.

"What the hell are you?" I snarled and Edward nodded.

"And how do you know what we are?" he whispered.


	4. Inner Isis

Stephanie Meyer is owner of all of this. Credit not me.

Isis raised her eyebrows and widened her grin. I was nervous and a little bit embarrassed, which was enough to make me start to blush. I looked down at my hands, planted firmly on the table. I jerked my head back up when I heard Isis start to speak.

"I am sorry," she said, but her grin was still firmly in place, "I should have asked before I jumped to conclusions. All I knew was that all of you were vampires and Bella was a human. I thought she didn't know, so I wasn't very fond of any of you. But now that I know that you know…" here she trailed off, and her grin grew even WIDER. I hadn't even thought that was possible.

"I can't believe this," she exclaimed happily, "Human and Meriah Vampire alike, living in harmony-"

Edward interrupted her. "Excuse me Isis, but I believe you neglected to answer a few of our questions. One: what are you? I KNOW I speak for us all, except for maybe Bella, when I say that I am sure you are not human. Two: How do you know of what we are? We have lived for generations without anyone," here I cleared my throat and Edward smiled sheepishly at me, "Well, ALMOST anyone finding out about what we are. Then you walk right up to us and claim to know. How? And Three: what do you mean by Meriah Vampires?"

Jasper nodded, and Alice spoke up. "Also, why haven't I had any visions of you? I'm not sure if you figured it out yet, but Edward can read people's minds, well except Bella's, and I can see visions of the future. Jasper here can sense and control a person's emotions. But Edward can only hear you sometimes, and I haven't seen anything about you. Why is that?"

Isis turned to me and sighed. "I guess it's time for a Q and A," she smiled at me, "I always did hate explaining myself."

Then her smile faded and she sat up on the bench. Her green eyes blazed like emeralds, and her black hair seemed to stir of it's own accord. Her voice sizzled through the air like lightning and she seemed to grow in size before my very eyes. The fizzing feeling returned and all my hair stood on end. Isis, was not Isis. She was someone else.

"I will answer you're questions in order," she said, in a voice not entirely her own, yet more fitting than ever. "I am a witch, a goddess, and enchantress, a sorceress, a siren. I am everything and nothing. I am Isis, from which sprung Osiris and Horus, I am the cult of magic and magick. I am the dirt beneath your feet, and the clouds above your head. At this point in time, I have been incarnated as a sixteen year old girl of the Frey dynasty. That is all."

"I can sense the true form of every living being on this earth. And every non-living being as well. It is quite an interesting thing when I myself am in my true form, as I am now, but when I am in my currently incarnated form, it is a heavy burden to bear. This is how I could tell that you, the Cullen family, were Meriah Vampires."

"As to Meriah, it is a race, a species, a state of being. Did you think there was only one type of vampire? There are darkangels, vampyres, vampires, demons, creatures of the night, blood oaths, infections, and strange, dark magicks. Do not presume that you are the only ones in your situation. There have been many different types of undead, blood drinking creatures throughout history. Just because you have not interacted with any, do not presume you are the only ones. You are the Meriah Vampires. I will not give you a list of characterizing features, if that is what you are wondering Jasper. That is for me to know, and you to learn."

"Alice, Edward, and Jasper as well. Your powers work on me only when I wish them to. Isis, the girl, is not strong enough to block you, but my will creates paths in her consciousness. She is aware of all of this, and agreed to it all before she left Summerland. Bella, do not think I have forgotten you. You are not immune to my powers as you are most of those of the Meriah race. I can affect you however I please. However, I choose not to. I provide free will, as compared to some people's versions of the Ineffable Plan."

The Cullen's mouths, and mine, were open so wide, I was sure they were dragging on the ground. Now that the original Isis had finished her speech, the form moving around the currently incarnated Isis disappeared, leaving a grinning Isis Frey in her divine place. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Well," I breathed, "That was weird."


End file.
